


Photographs

by Setfiretomysoul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setfiretomysoul/pseuds/Setfiretomysoul





	Photographs

Photographs

  
  
It had been hours since they started sorting  and packing Danny's things and it's not like they are close to getting it done.  
  
 Scott blamed Danny, he had so many games, books, comics and photos that were worth keeping and he is the one that wanted a smaller apartment so it's his fault they have to choose few things to keep anyway.  
  
Danny on the other hand blamed Scott, more specifically: his curiosity. He wanted to know the story behind everything Danny had, from his old purple socks to his  "A Song and Ice and Fire" book collection. It's not like it bothered Danny that his boyfriend wanted to know more about him, in fact, he was happy about it. But he wasn't planning on spending another day picking stuff.  
  
"Hey, Danny! Look what I just found"  
  
Danny sighed as he walked towards him, doing his best to avoid tripping on his books and falling in the middle of his old bedroom.  
  
"It's not another picture of me as a kid, is it? 'Cause that would be the third in the past fifteen minutes"  
  
"Would you just look at it, please?"  
  
His eyes widened as his mouth melted into a smile, showing the cutest dimples Scott ever put his eyes on. He took the photo from his hands and gazed at it for a few seconds before he looked up and their eyes met.  
  
"Is it really..."  
  
"Yep! It's a photo from the night we shared our first kiss"  
  
The polaroid photo registered a very drunk Stiles with his arms around Danny and Scott, looking at each other smiling, next to the couter where an annoyed Lydia holding a bottle of beer was sitting and talking to an also annoyed Derek that had a very happy Isaac with his head hanging from the alpha's shoulder.  "Young and Beautiful" was written on it with a very beautiful handwritting.


End file.
